


A Remarkable Woman

by RaineyDay



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, I don't know how to write anything more than implied sorry, Implied Sexual Content, Multi, like extremely undertonal and implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:54:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21632524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaineyDay/pseuds/RaineyDay
Summary: Satine Kryze is used to a little violence at formal ceremonies. That's what comes from being the leader of a former warrior culture. The ceremonies she attends now are exceedingly boring in comparison, and while she is glad no one is getting hurt, she could do with something to liven up this evening.One should always be careful with what they wish for.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Quinlan Vos, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze/Quinlan Vos, Satine Kryze/Quinlan Vos
Comments: 3
Kudos: 76
Collections: Star Wars Rare Pairs Exchange 2019





	A Remarkable Woman

**Author's Note:**

  * For [litra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/gifts).



> Hello! I got assigned to write for litra for this exchange, but I missed the turn in date because I have been sick the past few days and screen time was not a good plan. Sorry for that!
> 
> So here they are! This is probably the most sexual thing I've ever written and there isn't even any sex in it, just implied stuff. But I had a ton of fun writing these three dumb flirts together.

This was, Satine Kryze had to admit, an exceedingly dull party. There were far too many of those in her life.

As a politician and planet leader, there were certain expectation she had to keep up. But she simply could not understand the point of this one. Logically, she knew that people started to feel slighted when one missed too many significant ceremonies and events, but why must these events be so pointless and boring?

She supposed that was one of the downsides of coming from a planet known for its blood-soaked past. For all that the ceremonies of her childhood had been excessively violent, they had also at least served a practical purpose, if only to teach a skill or showcase power. These pointless displays of elegance and wealth might be meant also to show off power, but in such a vague way as to be almost meaningless.

At least the events she’d attended as a girl had been  _ fun .  _

Scanning the room for anything else to focus on, her eyes caught on a ghost. Her lips curled into a smile as she realized there might be something fun here after all. Because on the other side of the pitiful dance floor from her stood Obi-Wan. He had shaved his now-distinctive beard and wore civilian clothes instead of his Jedi robes, but she had known him with that appearance before. The small details that had changed from their time on the run so long ago were negligible to her eyes.

There was trouble here.

And if you couldn’t get away from a source of trouble, the best place to be when it happened was with a Jedi. If that situation would ensure Satine got to bicker-flirt with the man she loved, well, no one ever said practical things couldn’t be enjoyable sometimes.

Satine made her way across to where Obi-Wan stood, casually, trying not to draw too much attention to either herself or him. She didn’t know what he was doing here, but his appearance seemed to indicate some kind of subtler mission. It likely wouldn’t be good for anyone if she blew his cover.

She was preparing to reach out to touch his shoulder when she found her hand gripped by another’s. She was pulled swiftly and rather harshly to the dance floor and spun to face a broad shouldered, dark-skinned man. She raised an eyebrow pointedly.

“If you wanted a dance, you could have simply asked,” She said mildly.

“Apologies, Duchess Kryze, but I’m sure you understand that I need to ensure our mutual friend’s safety,” the man responded.

“I hope you mean to imply that you didn’t know who the hand you were grabbing belonged to, not that I am a threat to him.”

“Of course that’s what I meant. I imagine you are only a threat to him in the ways he likes to be threatened,” he winked.

Satine hummed.

“Now that is a comment I might appreciate more if I didn’t think you really might imagine it,” she commented lightly.

“Oh, Duchess, surely you aren’t jealous over a little fantasizing. You must know that you can’t stop people from wondering.”

“I know. I just wouldn’t want you to get your hopes up over nothing. Being threatened isn’t really his style in these matters,” She pauses to let that sit for a moment.

“Really? You mean to tell me Obi-Wan “Let-Me-Be-A-Human-Punching-Bag-As-A-Distraction” Kenobi is genuinely just doing it for the sake of the mission? What a disappointment.”

“I know, I was surprised to learn that as well.” Satine shook her head in mock disappointment. “He’s watching us, by the way.”

“Oh, I know. Likely terrified of me blabbing all his dumbest childhood stories to you.” For all that the man spoke casually, his eyes scanned the room meticulously.

“Well, I can’t deny that that is an intriguing prospect, but I imagine you want to get back to work, and this music is not worth dancing to anyway,” Satine said, taking a careful step back. She strode off the dance floor and back to where she’d been moments before. She blamed the breathlessness she felt when Obi-Wan smiled at her arrival on the fact that she hadn’t eaten today as well as she should.

“Duchess,” Obi-Wan bowed his head to her. His address and posture was appropriately formal for a stranger, but he stood a bit closer than she’d have allowed a true stranger. She didn’t say anything about it, not wanting to dim the mischievous light in his eyes. She hadn’t seen that look in far too long. “I see you’ve met my friend Quin.”

Satine wondered if that was truly the man’s name or not. She knew most Jedi were not as well known as Obi-Wan and could afford to use their real names on missions such as these. But whether or not it was, it was the best she’d get at the moment.

“Yes, he seems very… sociable,” Satine said, and Obi-Wan groaned.

“What did he say?”

“Not much. But do you really let people beat you just to provide a distraction? I know you don’t particularly like when people flirt with you on missions, but that seems excessive as a deterrent method,” Satine said. That was a lie. He very much did enjoy casual flirtation, and she knew that very well.

“That… doesn’t stop them from flirting,” Obi-Wan ducked his head, and then suddenly jolted it upward, shifting into a ready stance. Satine’s heart sank. Seemed the fun part was over.

* * *

Quinlan Vos grinned at the image of Obi-Wan and Duchess Kryze before him. He remembered very well the stories Obi-Wan had told him all the way back in their Padawan days about her, how they’d gone from frustrated to enamored to an entirely different kind of frustrated very rapidly.

They were gorgeous together, and part of Quinlan couldn’t help but imagine the way that spark of irritation between them would transform if they given a proper chance to get rid of that unresolved tension.

He couldn’t wait to torment Obi-Wan about this. His friend was actually blushing as he talked to her Grace, and anything that did that was sure to be a source of much teasing.

He turned his head away from the two of them to scan the room again, when a sense of warning flashed into his mind. He hurried back to Obi-Wan’s side. If chaos broke out, he didn’t want them to be too far apart.

* * *

Satine watched the two men converse quietly, a great deal of tension apparent in both of their bodies. She sighed, and checked to make sure her stun blaster was within easy reach.

* * *

“There,” Quinlan jerked his head upward in the direction of the Rhodian on the other edge of the room. He’d been mentioned in some of the case files, and the way he kept glancing at the large clock on the wall made Quin nervous.

Obi-Wan nodded and made to start moving over to the suspect, when suddenly the flash of warning became a blaring siren in Quin’s mind. He pulled out a blaster, not quite ready to blow his cover as a Jedi, but also not willing to keep going without a weapon. He readied his body for a fight, which was the main reason he was kept standing when an explosion rocked through the room not far from them.

Obi-Wan must have felt the danger at the same moment Quinlan did, but where he got ready to run or fight, Obi-Wan pressed Duchess Kryze to the wall, protecting her bodily as the world exploded.

Quinlan tried not to groan audibly. They did not have time for Obi-Wan to calm himself down from his worry for Kryze. He grabbed Obi-Wan’s arm and pulled him around the corner to a small maintenance hallway, bringing Kryze with him.

“Your Grace, stay here. We’ll handle this,” Quinlan said. He turned to Obi-Wan and gave him a visual once-over, trying to ensure there had been no damage as a result of the explosion.

“Satine, be careful,” Obi-Wan implored her.

“I always am,” she responded.

“I beg to differ, as I recall-”

“Much as I’m enjoying this, we do not have time for you two to flirt, come on Obi!” Quinlan interjected, which caused Obi-Wan to splutter incoherently, and a small smile came over Kryze’s face.

“You heard the man, Obi-Wan. Get going. And you be careful too,” Satine resisted the urge to press a kiss to his cheek, and simply patted his shoulder briefly, before Obi-Wan composed himself and hurried back to the main room of the party.

* * *

Once things had been cleared up and the suspect detained, Obi-Wan and Quinlan started making their way through the hallways of the building, seeking out any accomplices or wounded civilians. They found both in a large storage area not far from where they’d left Duchess Kryze. Quinlan could practically feel Obi-Wan’s heart rate pick up, even without needing to have a bond with him when he realized that.

It didn’t, however, take very long to ascertain Kryze’s location, when she whispered harshly for them to get out of her way.

Quinlan moved away, as directed, but Obi-Wan took a cautious step toward her voice instead. That may have been a mistake on his part, because the next moment, Kryze started shooting in the direction of the accomplices, and when she dropped down from the storage cabinet she’d been perched on before, landed on top of Obi-Wan, sending them both crashing to the ground.

“Obi!” Kryze complained, still half-pinning Obi-Wan to the floor. He looked vaguely dazed as he responded.

“Apologies, Duchess, I did not intend to disrupt your plans.”

A few more shots rang out from across the room, and before Quin had a chance to switch from his saber to a weapon with range, Kryze had looked back up and shot them. Stun bolts, to be certain, but that really only made it more impressive. There were not too many parts of the body that would actually knock someone out from a stun blast, instead of just briefly deadening the limb. She must be a very good shot.

And from the expression on his face, Obi-Wan knew that too. Quinlan barked a laugh.

“I thought you said he wasn’t into being threatened Kryze! Doesn’t look that way to me!”

Satine looked down at his words, taking in the sight of Obi-Wan beneath her. From what she saw of the expression on his face- before he turned to glare at his friend- she was making an impression.

“Well, I suppose tastes can change, can’t they? Not as if I really have any recent data to base my conclusions off of,” Satine tossed back. She glanced up and scanned the room to ensure none of those villains were still conscious. If the motion ensured that her hips ground very briefly into Obi-Wan’s, well, you wouldn’t hear mention of it from her. But the short groan she got in response was almost as pleasing to her as realizing they were indeed safe from being shot at again.

It was extremely tempting to linger, but there were wounded party guests and servers nearby, and they really deserved her help now that the crisis was handled enough for her to do so. She stood, reluctantly, and strode over to inspect the wounded, straightening her gown as she did so.

Quinlan helped Obi-Wan stand, grinning immensely at the way Obi-Wan was staring after her like a puppy left behind without food and water.

“Oh, she sure is something, isn’t she?” Quinlan asked him.

“Indeed,” Obi-Wan responded, distractedly. Quinlan leaned over and whispered into his ear.

“If you don’t invite her back to your quarters tonight, I will. And I’ll invite myself along as well.”

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow at him in response.

“And why exactly do you think that is a threat?”

Quinlan laughed.

“Because if I do the inviting, it’ll involve a lot more exchanging stories of the stupidest shit you’ve ever done. But I doubt you’d need to do much enticing at all to get her to show up.”

“Ah. Well then. My quarters, tonight, at say, eight?”

“I like the way you think Obi-Wan. Now, come on, stop staring at her ass and help me round up these guys.”

“I was not! Quin- I was not looking anywhere in particular!”

“Alright, then stop checking out her entire body, whatever,” Quinlan sauntered over to where the shooters still lay, laughing as he left a spluttering Obi-Wan behind him. He caught Kryze’s eye briefly and grinned wider when he caught her wink.

Whoever said you couldn’t mix business and pleasure?

**Author's Note:**

> Sad because I was not able to incorporate my favorite headcanon, which is that Satine taught Obi-Wan how to shoot well, and when he wasn't interested because he prefers his lightsaber and hates blasters, she encouraged him with sex. Ah well. At least I can put that part down here.


End file.
